totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rodzinne pogaduchy
Total Drama: re-action - Odcinek 11 Chris: 'Co za frajerstwo... ''Stanął nie zadowolony przy głównej bramie. 'Chris: '''Chcą mi prawa do Totalnej Porażki odebrać. Nie będę już prowadził kolejnego sezonu. Dzięki wielkie, Owne... -,- Na szczęście go już z nami nie ma i nie będzie. Oby. ''Westchnął. '''Chris: '''Co było ostatnio? Dużo, by opowiadać, ale nie wiem, a kasety z ostatnim odcinkiem nie chciało mi się oglądać. Co jedynie mogę powiedzieć? To, to że Iris odpadła. Co mnie szczerze dziwło. Sądziłem, że zajdzie dalej. Została finałowa 4, w której skład wchodzą Sadie, Cherryl, Ariana i Lion. Lion?! To on jeszcze jest?! Jako jedyny z chłopaków chyba przetrwał. Ma chłopak szczęście! Nie powiem! ''Z powrotem wrócił na jego twarz uśmiech. '''Chris: '''Jaki dziś gatunek? Aaa! Rodzina! No to będzie się działo, a co dokładnie? Tego dowiecie się już dzisiaj w 11 odcinku. Totalnej... Porażki... ponownym działaniu! ''' Studio Podsumowań Studio nic, a nic się nie zmieniło od ostatniego razu. Na kanapie siedział Chris, a nad nim wisiał wielki telewizor. Po dwóch stronach, po lewej i prawej znajdowały się specjalne kanapy dla przegranych jak i ćwierćfinalistów. Chris: 'Witam was w pierwszym podsumowaniu re-action! :D ''Oklaski widowni. 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj przeprowadzimy wywiad z Anne Maria, Rodney'em, Justin'em, B, Katie, Noah, Evą, Johan'em, Bryce'm i Iris. ''Na telewizorze po kolei jak mówił pojawiały się twarzy przegranych zawodników. 'Chris: '''A także pogadamy sobie z Arianą, Cherryl, Lion'em i Sadie, czyli naszą finałową 4, która będzie miała okazję porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicielami. A na końcu podsumowania odbędzie się głosowanie! Przegrani wybiorą ostateczny skład finałowej 3! ''Oklaski widowni. 'Chris: '''Może nie przedłużając pora na pierwsze wywiady. :D Pierwszy Wywiad ''Na scenę zza kulis wyszli Anne Maria i Rodney. Usiedli na kanapie i przywitali się z prowadzącym. 'Chris: '''Anne Maria! Rodney! I jak tam po waszej porażce? '''Anne Maria: '''Porażce? ''Prychnęła. 'Anne Maria: '''Ja nie przegrałam. '''Chris: '''No przecież ku.wa odpadłaś... ._. '''Anne Maria: '''Może i tak, ale słyszałam plotki o kolejnym sezonie. :D '''Chris: '''Num, ale wystąpią w nim nowi uczestnicy. :D '''Anne Maria: '... ;u; 'Chris: '''I nowy prowadzący... -,- '''Anne Maria: '''Dlatego się postaram! :D '''Chris: '''Rodney, a u ciebie jak po programie? '''Rodney: '''U mnie? ''Podrapał się po głowie. 'Rodney: '''Chyba po staremu. '''Anne Maria: '''Na szczęście już mnie nie kocha. '''Rodney: '''Tak... :( Ale teraz kocham kogoś innego! '''Chris: '''Iris, wykopałaś kilku zawodników. Justin'a, Katie i Evę, no i może Bryce'a. Jak ci się to udało? '''Iris: '''Podmianka. ;) ''Puściła oczko. 'Chris: '''Ale to się obróciło przeciwko tobie i sama odpadłaś. Przez Cherryl! '''Iris: '''Wiem i jestem dumna z mojej siostry. '''Justin: '''Jesteś? '''Anne Maria: '''Serio? '''Iris: '''Mhm! Wreszcie zrobiła coś co mogła zrobić kilka razy, ale nie wykorzystywała szansy. A teraz się jej udało i jest w finałowej 4. Jestem z niej dumna. '''Chris: '''Aha? '''Iris: '''Dzięki niej wiele zrozumiałam i wiem, że popełniłam w życiu dużo błędów. Dlatego jak wystąpimy w jakimś innym sezonie to tym razem ja jej skopię to dupsko. :D '''Chris: '''O ile do jakiegoś dojdzie. xD '''Iris: '''Dużo jest reality-show. :) '''Chris: '''Hahah! '''Justin: '''Chyba cała stara ekipa próbuje sił w innych reality-show. '''Chris: '''Num. Noah spróbował w RR. '''Justin: '''Ale poległ. :P '''Chris: '''Dobra. Może czas zaprosić kolejnych gości. ''Justin i Iris usiedli obok Anne Marii i Rodney'a. Trzeci Wywiad Na scenę jako następny wyszedł B i usiadł. 'Chris: '''Ty to raczej nic nie powiesz. '''B: '... 'Chris: '''Raz coś powiedziałeś i zrezygnowałeś... a mogłeś grać dalej. Może zaszedłbyś dalej! '''B: '''Może. '''Chris: '''Powiedział coś. '''B: '''Ech. ''Znudzony usiadł już obok reszty na drugiej kanapie. 'Chris: '''Aha? To może krótka przerwa na reklamy? Reklama '''Lektor: '''9 uczestników, nowy prowadzący i podróż po Afryce... ''Pokazują się sylwetki zawodników. 'Lektor: '''Jacqueline! --- '''Jacqueline: '''Jasne. ^^ ''Jednak sama zepchnęła dziewczynę z ulicy i sama z podłym uśmieszkiem dogoniła Boris'a. 'Boris: '''Teraz ciebie mam na karku? '''Jacqueline: '''Zgadza się. ^^ ''Próbowała go zepchnąć z drogi trzaskając go swoim skuterem, ale ten się łatwo nie poddawał. 'Boris: '''Nie jesteś chyba raczej, aż tak głupia na jaką wyglądasz... '''Jacqueline: '''Mówisz mi to już kolejny raz. ^^ Pantalonie. ^^ --- '''Lektor: '''Boris! --- '''Boris: '''Zejdź mi z drogi. '''Wolfe: '''Nie fajnie kolo! '''Boris: '''Boris, dla ciebie. Nie żaden tam "kolo" czy jak tam się teraz mówi. '''Wolfe: '''Aha? ''Wstał. 'Wolfe: '''Czuję, że się nie polubimy. Zważywszy, że jesteśmy jedynymi chłopakami w programie. '''Boris: '''Do czasu. Gdy tylko będę miał okazję to się ciebie pozbędę, a potem tych dziewczyn. --- '''Lektor: '''Frenchy! --- ''Kolejną osobą, która wyszła z autobusu była Frenchy. Nie była zadowolona z przyjazdu tutaj. 'Frenchy: '''Ugh. Nienawidzę jak słońce tak grzeje. ''Zerknęła na resztę uczestników. 'Frenchy: '''I jeszcze wy... '''Boris: '''Coś ci się nie podoba? '''Frenchy: '''Twoja obecność, ale już niech będzie. Zobaczymy na jak długo. --- '''Lektor: '''Kaitlyn! --- '''Jessie: '''Chodź! Musisz pokonać swój strach! '''Kaitlyn: '''Ale... ja się boję... :( '''Jessie: '''Trudno! ''Kaitlyn się puściła i obie wylądowały na ziemi. 'Jessie: '''Ał... '''Kaitlyn: '''Przepraszam. :( --- '''Lektor: '''Jessie! --- ''Jessie zauważyła na twarzy Kaitlyn dziwny smutek. xD 'Jessie: '''Coś nie tak Kaitlyn? '''Kaitlyn: '''Wszystko w porządku... chyba... '''Jessie: '''Przecież widzę... '''Kaitlyn: '''Nie. Mówię serio... chyba... '''Jessie: '''Ech... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jessie: 'Czasami jej nie rozumiem... naprawdę. ;u; --- '''Lektor: '''Wolfe! --- '''Wolfe: '''Uwaga! ''Zepchnął Frenchy ratując ją, ale on sam został i przebiły mu się opony. 'Wolfe: '''Szlag! '''Frenchy: '''Dziękuję! Twoje poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne! ''Uśmiechnęła się i nieco przyspieszyła. --- 'Lektor: '''Elizabeth! --- '''Jacqueline: '''Elizabeth. Wyciągniesz ją dla nas? :3 '''Elizabeth: '''Jasne! ^^ ''Włożyła rękę i szybko wyciągnęła. 'Elizabeth: '''Ale tam łaskocze... ;u; '''Jacqueline: '''No i ma łaskotać. Po prostu... WYCIĄGNIJ TĄ WSKAZÓWKĘ! --- '''Lektor: '''Sabrina! --- ''Sabrina miała już 3 elementy wyłowione i powoli składała, lecz żadna nie pasowała do siebie. 'Sabrina: '... Wskoczyła do wody i zaczęła szukać w głębinach jeszcze dwóch. --- 'Lektor: '''I MacKenzy! --- '''MacKenzy: '''Już 2! Hahah! ''Wyskoczyła z autobusu. 'MacKenzy: '''Jak ja kocham poznawać nowych ludzi i przygody! A to będzie jedna z najlepszych przygód! '''Sabrina&Boris: '''Nie lubię jej już. '''MacKenzy: '''I już was lubię! ''Ścisnęła mocno Boris'a i Sabrinę. 'Boris&Sabrina: '''Och! '''MacKenzy: '''Myślę, że wy też mnie polubicie. :D --- '''Lektor: '''Kto wygra Total Drama Disaster i podoła niebezpiecznym zadaniom? Tego dowiecie się już w październiku! Czwarty Wywiad ''Na scenę wszedł Noah z Katie. 'Noah&Katie: '''Hejka. ''Usiedli na kanapie. 'Chris: '''To co tam u was? :D '''Noah: '''Mogło być lepiej. '''Katie: ''Ja tam się cieszę. Sadie jest w ćwierćfinale! :D '''Chris: '''Też się dziwię, że doszła tak daleko. '''Katie: '''A ja nie. :) Taka zajebista bohaterka ma przegrać? :/ NIGDY! <3 '''Chris: ''"Wiedziałem, że jej kibicujesz. '''Katie: '''Hihi. :} '''Chris: '''Coś robicie po programie? '''Katie: '''Nic specjalnego. '''Noah: '''Dalej studiuję. '''Chris: '''To studiuj. Może jak będzie dobrze to pojawisz się w kolejnej edycji All-Stars! :D '''Noah: '''Liczę na to. '''Chris: '''Num. '''Noah: '''Możemy już sobie darować dalszą część wywiadu? '''Chris: '''Spk. ''Usiedli z resztą. 'Chris: '''Kto jeszcze został? Eva, Johan i Bryce! ''Oklaski. Piąty Wywiad Na scenę wyszła wywołana wcześniej trójka. 'Eva: '''Znowu tu? '''Chris: '''Num, ale to takie rodzinne pogaduchy. xD '''Eva: '''Miną pewnie szybko. '''Johan: '''Jej. ''Zaczął pstrykać wszystkim focie. 'Chris: '''A Johan się nie zmienił. '''Johan: '''Nie. :P '''Bryce: '''Ugh. ''Założył ręce. 'Chris: '''Coś nie tak Bryce? Nie jesteś zadowolony z eliminacji Iris? '''Bryce: '''Jestem, ale oszukała Arianę! '''Iris: '''To cię dalej gryzie? '''Bryce: '''Manipulowałaś moją kumpelę. -,- '''Iris: '''Pff. Zobaczymy jak wyjdzie w kolejnym sezonie. '''Chris: '''Ale w wersji All-Stars. '''Iris: '''Chyba tak. '''Chris: '''Nie wiem co mogę dalej z wami obgadywać. '''Johan: '''Kocham placki. :p '''Bryce: '''Zamknij się... '''Eva: '''Przez niego odpadłam. ''Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli sobie wypominać, aż w końcu po kilku minutach każdy z zawodników był przywiązany i zakneblowany. '''Chris: '''Pora rozpocząć pogaduchy rodzinne naszych ćwierćfinalistów. Pogaduchy Rodzinne ''Ariana:'' Jako pierwsza możliwość pogadania z kimś miała Ariana. Przyszła do niej jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, Paulline. 'Ariana: '''Paulline! <33 ''Dziewczyny przytuliły się. 'Ariana: '''Tęskniłam! <3 '''Paulline: '''Ja też, ale widzę, że dałaś sobie radę! ;u; '''Ariana: '''Powiedz co tam u ciebie? ;u; '''Paulline: '''U mnie po staremu. Jak zwykle coś chcą ode mnie ci producenci G-Gactor'a. '''Ariana: '''Chcą twego udziału? '''Paulline: '''No widocznie tylko ja i ty urodziłyśmy się z tym talentem. '''Ariana: '''Weź ich ofertę. Razem będziemy wtedy gwiazdami. :( '''Paulline: '''Kiedy pojechałaś do tego programu to od tego dnia zaczęli chodzić. '''Ariana: '''Och... '''Paulline: '''Ale miałaś dziewczynę. '''Ariana: '''Wykorzystała mnie i na szczęście odpadła. Teraz na spokojnie mogę rozdawać karty. :3 '''Paulline: 'Życzę ci powodzenia. :D 'Ariana: '''Dzięki. ^^ ''Przytuliły się i pożegnały. ''Cherryl:'' Następnie Cherryl weszła do pomieszczenia, gdzie była Iris. 'Cherryl: '''Iris? '''Iris: '''Stęskniłam się. :3 ''Przytuliła ją i usiadły. 'Iris: '''Gratulację. '''Cherryl: '''Serio? Gratulujesz mi tego, że cię pokonałam? '''Iris: '''Tylko w tym sezonie, a przed nami cały cykl. ;) '''Cherryl: '''Tia. Raczej nie wystąpię więcej. '''Iris: '''Oj tam. '''Cherryl: '''Czyli nie jesteś zła za to co ci zrobiłam? '''Iris: '''Nie. '''Cherryl: '''Aha. '''Iris: '''Kibicuję ci i mam nadzieję, że jako moja siostra zz rodu Queen dasz radę i skopiesz im te dupska! '''Cherryl: '''Dam radę. xD '''Iris: '''Oki. ;) ''Zadzwonił dzwonek. 'Cherryl: '''Chyba nasz czas minął. '''Iris: '''Pokonaj ich i nie daj się nikomu zwieść. ''Wyszła. ''Sadie:''' ''Sadie: 'Katie! '''Katie: '''Sadie! ''Przytuliły się. 'Sadie: '''Cieszę się, że cię widzę. '''Katie: '''To samo. :3 '''Sadie: '''To jak tam? '''Katie: '''Bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się, że zaszłaś do finałowej 4. I wiem, że dojdziesz dalej. '''Sadie: '''Wiem to, że dojdę dalej. Jestem przecież jedną z faworytek. :3 '''Katie: '''Hihi. '''Sadie: '''Pozdrowienia dla moich fanów! :** '''Katie: '''Naszych. ;u; ''Zachichotały. 'Sadie: '''Miło mi znów ciebie słyszeć. ^^ '''Katie: '''Mhm. ^^ '''Sadie: '''Do zobaczenia w finale. ''Ostatni przytulas i wyszły. Głosowanie Finałowa 4 usiadła na kanapie specjalnej dla nich. '''Lion: '''A u mnie nikogo nie było. '''Cherryl: '''Masz mnie, po co ci ktoś inny? '''Lion: '''W sumie. :3 ''Pocałowali się. 'Iris: '''To kiedy to głosowanie? ;u; '''Chris: '''Już. ''Wstał. 'Chris: '''Pod wami przegrani znajduje się palmtop, a w nim zaznaczacie 3 faworytów, którzy mają zajść do finału. '''Iris: '''Heh. ''Wszyscy nacisnęli i na telewizorze pojawiały się wyniki. 'Chris: '''A w półfinale znajdzie się... ''Pokazało się zdjęcie Ariany. 'Chris: '''Ariana! '''Ariana: '^^ (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ariana: '''Dziękuję wam wszystkim kochani! <333 '''Chris: '''A drugim półfinalistą jest... ''Pojawiło się zdjęcie Cherryl. 'Chris: '''Cherryl! '''Cherryl: ':D (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Cherryl: '''Nie zawiodę was! ;) '''Chris: '''A ostatnią osobą będzie w finale... ''Pojawiły się przekreślone zdjęcie Sadie. 'Chris: '''LION! '''Lion: ';D (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Lion: '''Zaczyna się prawdziwa zabawa dopiero teraz. :D '''Sadie: '''Czyli co? Odpadam? '''Chris: '''Niestety. '''Sadie: '''Och... '''Katie: '''Sadie, ale ważne, że będziemy razem poza programem dalej się przyjaźnić. ;u; '''Sadie: '^^ Podeszła do Katie, a półfinaliści wyszli. '''Chris: '''Coraz bliżej finału! 3 graczy! 3 zupełnie innych charakterów i tylko jedno z nich wygra? Ale kto? I kto okaże się łamagą, by odpaść tuż przed finałem? To wszystko w finałowych odcinkach re-action! Kategoria:Total Drama: re-action (odcinki)